Mobile device users may have a range of customer service needs. Some of these customer service needs may be related to the mobile device itself. For example, mobile device users may need help with device activation, technical questions, wireless service plan features, wireless service plan updates, billing questions, etc. Mobile device users may also have customer service and other needs that are not directly associated with their wireless service device (e.g., banking, emergency medical assistance, roadside assistance, etc.).
Many service providers offer telephone help lines and similar customer service features that users may access via a telephone. In addition, some Internet web sites offer customer service help via customer chat rooms or the like. While some mobile devices may have access to Internet sites including those providing customer assistance via chat rooms or the like, accessing such customer service web sites may be difficult from a mobile device, due to the compact nature of the devices themselves. Instead, customers often resort to calling customer help lines and other voice-based service features and are faced with long waiting times and other inconveniences, due to the associated inefficiencies.